


Zombie! Attack on Titan

by Gundii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Writing, Blood and Gore, F/M, First Person Perspective, Gore, Horror, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Modern AU, POV First Person, Police!Erwin, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters, doctor!Levi, hospital au, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundii/pseuds/Gundii
Summary: The world was thrown into turmoil once the outbreak began. Barricades were built, safe havens were established, and armies were deployed, but nothing could stop the inevitable downfall of humanity.Ten months after the zombie outbreak, you find yourself making the long journey to the city of Shiganshina to find your fiancé, Erwin Smith, after plans to rendezvous fell through. You eventually run into Levi Ackerman, who once tormented you during your days as a secretary, and it soon becomes clear the hostile behavior hasn’t changed one bit. What makes matters worse is that after a bizzare turn of events, you find yourself stuck to his side for the time being.With you and Levi constantly at each other’s throats and the peculiar rise of diverse zombies, you begin to realize things are not what they seem.





	1. Prologue

An irritated sigh escaped my lips, and I pressed my work phone against my ear, fingers fidgeting the coiled wire protruding from the bottom. My brows furrowed at the music playing from the dotted speakers. If I had to hear another minute of this damn elevator music, I was going to absolutely lose it. Although it wasn’t in the slightest catchy, I knew it was going to be stuck in my head, smooth saxophones and light drums playing on repeat for the rest of the day.

“Computer troubles again, [Name]?” Hange, a doctor who worked at the hospital with me, asked. Her medium untamed brown hair bounced in a tied ponytail as she pushed up her large dorky glasses on the bridge of her nose. 

“I treat my computer as if it were my own child, and it repays me like this?” I replied, eyes fixated on the one line’s message on the monitor, staring me right back in the face. _Code Error 6: HDD not detected._ “I.T. seems to be backed up as usual too. I’ve been on hold, waiting for almost a half hour, and still nothing.”

“Try waiting for an hour and then complain to me. A half hour is nothing,” she scoffed as the walked passed me, a clipboard in hand. “Anyways, I’ll see you later tonight?”

I shook my head. “Sorry, not tonight, Hange. I’m making the drive tonight after work to visit my dad for Father’s Day this weekend. Next week, though, I’ll be there.”

She frowned but didn’t pursue it further. “That’s a bummer. Was looking forward to your usual screeching after two beers.”

I snatched a pen off my desk and threw it at her, aiming for her head. “Oh, shut up!” Heat flared in my cheeks.

She giggled as she took cover behind her clipboard. “I’ll see you later, [Name]!” She waved, retreating to the patient wing to do her usual routine checkups.

Smiling, I waved back. 

Friday nights were reserved for our weekly karaoke nights at the bar. When I was first invited to attend, back when I was just hired as a secretary at Shiganshina Hospital, I was wary of the activity, unsure if I would be comfortable singing in front of a group of acquaintances I would see practically every day. A simple voice crack or a wrong lyric could go a long way, possibly leading to embarrassing conversations about my poor performances behind my back. However, I eventually learned that it wasn’t the case. The circle of friends I ultimately became integrated with showed me that it was merely an outlet to release all the stress accumulated from working at the hospital for days on end. Who knew screaming into the microphone could be so satisfying?

Turning to my monitor once more, I realized I almost forgot about my predicament. Almost. Honestly, if I could fix my computer, I would definitely do it myself. I tried in the past once, when I got too fed up after waiting for IT to attend the issue, but after unplugging and plugging the many components in the computer, restarting it multiple times, and praying for a miracle, I accidentally managed to break it even further, resulting in an entirely new replacement of the unit. I.T. wasn’t too happy about that. 

Pressing my phone against my hear with my shoulder, I pulled out my personal phone from my bag hidden under my desk, hoping to pass the time by watching YouTube videos. Entering my pin and unlocking my phone revealed I had one text message from my fiancé.

_Erwin: Will you be stopping by tonight before you go?_

_Me: No, sorry. :(_

_Me: I’m going to head straight there to avoid traffic._

_Me: You know I can’t stand driving for long hours._

_Erwin: No problem. Drive safe, and txt me when you get there._

_Erwin: Love you, [Name]._

A smile appeared on my lips, butterflies tickling the insides of my stomach as I read the last line over and over again. Despite the day already going terribly, a simple text from Erwin instantly brightened my day, erasing any negativity from my system. 

It would be an understatement to say I was deeply in love with him. Since we were children, we were attached at the hip, sharing most major life event together. From prom to high school graduation, to my mother’s death, we were always by each other’s side. We had history, robust history, so it was no surprise to anyone he would drop down on one knee and proposed to me the moment after I graduated college. It was almost like the ending of a cliche teen novel. 

“Pretending to be working?”

I jumped in my seat, realizing how far gone I was reminiscing about the past. Turning around, I was met with sharp silver eyes peering down at me from under onyx hair, a disapproving look ripping my composure to shreds. 

“D-Doctor Ackerman…” I greeted gently, cautiously easing my nerves so it wasn’t so obvious he caught me by surprise. I gulped attempting to salvage any resolve left. “Good morning…!” I placed my phone face down on my desk, realizing he caught me in a compromising situation.

“If you think you’re fooling anyone with your act, you’re not,” Doctor Levi stated, voice smooth and unwavering. “I suggest you take your job seriously if you want to keep working here [Name].”

My breath hitched at the harshness of his words. He didn’t appear angry, and there was not a single characteristic that makes him look he was in a foul mood, but I could tell right away that there was no reason to. The way he worded his phrase, and his uninterested expression was enough to make sure I got the message. _He could fire me without hesitation._

 _Dear God_ , this guy was an asshole. Multiples times have I thought about reporting Doctor Levi Ackerman to Human Resources, but it was most definitely out of the question. He was named “Humanity’s Strongest Soldier” or some cliche name by last year’s TIME magazine for his accomplishments in the medical field. Corny as it may seem, he was a damn good doctor, executing every surgical procedure with excellence and a 100% success rate, and I highly doubted a snarky remark to a simple secretary would do him any harm. This guy was invincible, untouchable, and prodigious, and there was nothing I could do.

I half-heartedly chuckled, setting his threat to the side. “I’m on hold with Information Technology, Doctor Ackerman. I’ve been having trouble with my computer,” I explained as lovely as possible, hoping to not push any more buttons. Moving to the side and scooting my chair over, I allowed him a perfect view of my monitor, error message displaying, and backing up my claim. 

Frowning, he leaned in and peered at my screen, reading the single line. Immediately stiffening at his close proximity, I stopped breathing, hoping to avoid smelling the incoming wave of his scent. But it was too late, I caught a whiff, a small one, and it smelled like… Clean laundry. 

Damn it. Now I associated the smell of freshly washed linen with this asshole.

He scoffed. “That’s it?”

Unsure what he meant, I raised an eyebrow. “Yes, sir…?” I replied.

“Move over.”

Obeying in an instant, quietly I moved out of his way, avoiding his touch at all costs. Curiously watching him, he pushed my monitor out of the way, revealing the computer tower behind it, covered in a layer of dust with dust bunnies scattered around it. 

“Filthy,” he muttered, a look of disgust overtaking his face. I gulped, embarrassed. After turning it off with the press of the power button, he opened my computer up as if he was miraculously skilled in computer surgery, and examined the spaghetti mess of wires and plugs. A few moments pass, and eventually, he found the issue. “Your hard drive was loose,” he pronounced as he shifted something inwards, clicking two components together. “You should be fine now.”

He closed up my computer and put it back the way he initially found it. With a press of the power button, my computer booted up perfectly just as he predicted, the Windows loading screen displaying without any issues. Out of his view, I rolled my eyes, unhappy that he was blessed with the skills of a surgeon and a tech wiz. I hung up the phone, putting an end to the hold music once and for all.

“Now that it's working make sure Thursday afternoon is clear, [Name]. I have a heart transplant that day.” He muttered, as he brushed the dust off his hands, look of disgust still on his face. 

“Yes, sir,” I repeated, eyes watching him as he walked away. Pulling out a small bottle of hand sanitizer, he squeezed a more than needed amount on his hands, rubbing them together thoroughly. I frowned as I realized he was exaggerating on purpose. “ _Would you like to me request you a step stool too?_ ” I faintly mumbled under my breath. 

The moment he stopped in his tracks, I immediately ducked behind my monitor, hiding from his piercing gaze. “ _Shit_ ,” I seethed.

I knew I was in trouble.


	2. Hot Cheetos

**10 Months Later.**

I knew I shouldn’t be doing this. 

Staring up at the flickering GrocerOutlet sign significantly protruding from the top of the building, alarm bells rang in my head. I knew it was wrong to do this. I knew that it was crazy. But there was no way I could resist. I just had to satisfy that itching craving.

The summer sun glared down at me as I made my way towards the entrance, dodging the occasional trash and debris that littered the quiet parking lot. The thought of retrieving a cart from the cart corral flickered in my head, but I wasn’t there on a shopping spree. Sure, it would be useful to pick up other necessities like shampoo, lotion, hand sanitizer, which I was running low on, but those items could wait. I needed to cease the hunger clawing inside me with none other than the satisfying crunch and spice of flamin’ hot Cheetos.

Clutching the strap of my bag slung over my shoulder in one hand, I reached the front door and thankfully, it was already open, waiting for me to enter its confinements. Peering inside, the place looked almost deserted, but it made sense for the kind of town I was in. It was a small town, a considerable distance away from Shiganshina, with a small population, so of course, it wouldn’t be teeming with them. I was going to be okay.

As I took a deep breath to ease any other qualms in my mind, I noticed a sharp glint some distance to my right, the reflection of the sun aimed right for my eyes. Upon closer look, I realized it was a motorcycle and a clean one at that. I whistled, as I approached it. This baby was in pristine shape, despite the tires looking a bit worn down. The red color complimented the black leather seats as well. It was such a shame it would be left out here, all alone. If I knew how to ride a motorcycle, I would totally take it for myself, but it was honestly too loud and bold for my tastes. 

With a huff, I brought myself back to my senses and marched myself right back up to the store’s entrance. This was it. I was going in.

Stepping inside, I realized the store appeared much darker than I initially thought, the ceiling lights above either flickering or turned off entirely. It was dead silent as well, the only thing that could be heard was the wind rustling trash from the outside, dragging it along the concrete. Uncomfortable with the atmosphere, I refused to go into any further despite some of the sun’s rays shining in through the glass front door.

This was as far as I was going to go for now.

I cleared my throat and made sure I was ready. After adjusting and securely tightening the straps of my backpack, I cracked the joints in my neck and rolled my shoulders, loosening the stiffness in my body. Gripping my baseball in my hands, I sighed with resolve. Here we go.

Taking a deep breath, I sang. “ _ I got a lot to say to you… Yeah, I got a lot to say… _ ” 

No, I didn’t have the confidence, power, or range as Haley Williams, but I honestly tried my best when it came to singing Paramore’s hit song from 2007. Sure, it was more than a decade old, and the era of emo was most definitely over, but it was a damn good song. It’s not like anyone was going to judge me anyways.

I paused, listening for any snarls, gargles, or groans. 

… Nope. Nothing so far.

I continued, just to be sure. “ _ I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all. _ ”

A soft groan caught my attention, sourcing from the back right of the store. I stood on my toes, attempting to peer over the mess of toppled shelves and toppled food, but it was too dark to see that far. Still refusing to move, I didn’t budge and continued singing, gripping the baseball bat with an unbreakable grip.

“ _ They taped over your mouth, Scribbled out the truth with their lies… Your little spies… _ ”

Sloppy steps accompanied the nose as it approached me, increasing with speed. It was almost here, just around the corner. Slinging my baseball bat over my shoulder, I prepared for the impact.

“ _ They taped over your mouth, Scribbled out the truth with their lies… Your little spies… _ ”

Then…

_ CRUSH. _

Just as the zombie turned the corner, I hit it square in the head, brains exploding away from me on impact, rotten bodily fluid flinging in the air and landing with a splat.

10 months ago, I never thought I would be here slaying zombies for mere junk food, or slaying zombie at all, really. I expected to be married to my fiancé and working at the same exasperating, busy secretary job at Shiganshina Hospital, living the days away in a blissful daze. Perhaps I would be pregnant too, but that was never officially discussed with my fiancé. Oh, and don't forget the corgi. I wanted to adopt a chubby-bottomed corgi.

But as they say, the future holds endless possibilities, and a zombie-ridden apocalypse was on that list. Who knew?

Humanities’ day of reckoning arrived the day before Father’s Day in the year 2019. Some say the virus originated from a contaminated burger from a gas station while others hypothesize it originated from a satanic ritual. Nevertheless, no one knows for sure where the infection began, but it most definitely started in Trost, a city north and not too far from Shiganshina. It took less than an hour for the population of Shiganshina to fall victim to this flesh-eating tendencies, and within three days, more than half of its citizens either contracted the disease by being bitten or by being eaten. 

A sharp snarl snapped me out of my thoughts and with a twist and a swing, I popped the head off another zombie, it flying across the store and landing in the meat produce section. 

“Thought you could sneak up on me?” I muttered, unfazed at the encounter. 

For a few more moments, I listened to the silence, looking for hidden shuffles and soft steps of any other zombies that refused to approach me. Under the low electrical hum of the broken lights above, I didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary, and once I was satisfied the coast was clear, I journeyed into the store, pulling out my flashlight to light my way. Even the tiniest bite from a zombie was all it took to take away your sanity, and I wasn’t willing to take any chances by being too careless.

It didn’t take me long to find the snack aisle; the signs from above showed me the location. Shining a light down in each direction, I remained cautious as I journeyed, readying my dirtied baseball bat for any other surprise attacks. 

As I walked down the scarcely stocked aisle, I passed by many appealing snacks, some of which I almost caught myself snatching right off the shelves. Almost. Nacho cheese Doritos? Delicious, but after eating too many, it begins to taste like vomit. Trail mix? It’s healthy, but raisins and chocolate really shouldn’t be packed together. Beef jerky? … Okay, maybe packing some wouldn’t hurt. Gently placing my bat on the ground, I slung my bag off my shoulder and knelt down, dropping it on the ground. Holding my flashlight in my mouth, I checked the expiration dates. “June 2020,” it read. Grabbing a couple of bags of beef jerky, I stuffed them into my backpack, sealing them away with a zip.

Protein was challenging to come by nowadays. Once the epidemic spread to major cities, food production ceased almost immediately, causing many people to resort to stealing, looting, and killing for what was left. One of the first things to be talked off the shelves was protein. Fruits and vegetables could be quickly grown, but that wasn’t the same for meat. Raising livestock took a lot of work, from finding the feed to protecting them from looters. It was actually a miracle I found some jerky lying around in a grocery store.

_ Gurgle. _

Chills ran down my spine as I registered the sound. Jolting up and turning around, I found an infected trudging towards me, with two more following behind. 

“Shit,” I muttered under my breath, realizing I let my guard down. Backing up, I gripped my baseball bat in one hand and my flashlight in the other. It was then that I heard another shuffle behind me.

“What…?!” 

I was surrounded, two more limping walking towards me on my opposite side. A cold sweat ran down my head as I realized the predicament I was in. Fighting one-handed with a baseball bat wasn’t something I was skilled at, and doing it with limited lighting was another thing. I gulped, as the image of being bitten lingered in the back of my mind. My bat whipped through the air as I confronted the one closest to me. With a crack, I managed to knock the once grocery bagger off his feet, knocking him into the snack shelves with a clatter. But it wasn’t enough. He quickly recovered, lunging at me with cold, pale arms. 

My stomach dropped once I realized I had time to run. Key word: had. I cursed at myself for not thinking of it sooner, but it was already too late. My opportunity came and went, five zombies were closing in on me fast, and there was no route to escape. As I backed up into one of the shelves, tears began to blur my vision, the figures of the zombies morphing into single colored shapes. I knew I shouldn’t have done this. All because of those damn flamin' hot Cheetos…

I readied my bat once again, hoping to fight my way out of this.

_ “Get back.” _

An unknown voice pierced the air, and with a flash of metal and a quick slice, two of the zombies fell to the ground. Startled, I landed on my bottom with a thud, knocking my elbow into the ground. 

It was a man, a baseball hat shadowing his eyes and a medical mask covering most of his face. He wore a thin white hoodie underneath an unzipped black leather jacket, and despite having a colossal backpack strapped to his back, he moved so fast, he appeared as a blur in my eyes.

Stunned at the stranger’s sudden appearance, I watched as he approached the group of three infected, lifting a machete in the air to effortlessly slay the rest of the zombies. It was difficult to see the man in the darkness, but I could tell he was extremely skilled. His movements were precise, aiming for the nape of the neck each and every time, cutting the zombies heads almost clean off. Whoever this guy was, he was a pro at killing zombies. 

As the last zombie fell to the ground, the man clicked his tongue. 

“Fucking filthy,” he muttered, gazing at his soiled machete. Bending down, he wiped most of the darkened blood and rotten bits of flesh off on the clothes of a slain zombie, cleaning it the best as he could.

Realizing I had somehow dropped my flashlight, I snatched it quickly, shining it on him. He appeared healthy and sane enough, his silver eyes looking clear and sharp, showing signs he wasn’t an infected himself. “Th-thanks…” I said, realizing he had saved my life.

“Are you an idiot?” He answered immediately, ignoring my gratitude. He walked towards me, sheathing his machete, a deep grimace showing as he peered down at me.

“W-What?”

“Singing in the middle of a fucking grocery store? What the fuck were you thinking?”

Heat rising to my checks, I realized he was talking about my strategy for luring out zombies. Speechless at his harshness, I attempted to find a reasonable answer to explain why it was perfectly acceptable to sing a Paramore at a grocery store without sounding stupid, but the embarrassment was too much. I literally did the most cringiest thing in the presence of a stranger. I froze in place, unsure what to say next. 

“If you’ve survived this long, you should know that they have different auditory dexterities.” He continued, reaching a hand out to help me up. “Your singing,  _ or whatever the fuck that noise was _ , managed to attract more from the outside. So we need to get out of here. Fast.” His head nodded in the direction towards the front of the store, and sure enough, countless gargles and snarls began filling the silent store just as he stated. 

“Shit...” I breathed, my eyes widening. Obedient, my hand jolted outwards to reach his grasp, but a sharp pain rang through my arm, causing me to wince in pain. I cursed under my breath, taking the attention of the man. 

“Don’t tell me you were bitten.” He uttered, ready to retract his hand.

I shook my head, tears once again welling in my eyes due to the excruciating pain. “I think I broke my arm…” I admitted, cradling my elbow with my free hand. 

He released an irritated sigh. Bending down, he snatched my wrist and yanked me up with a brute force, seemingly uncaring of the agony I was in. 

“Let’s go. Now.” He demanded. Not waiting for an answer, the man began dragging me out of the aisle with an iron grip on me, moving faster I could keep up. With each tug on my arm, I winced, muttering a quick “Ow” each time, but it landed on ignorant ears. His eyes remained fixated in the direction ahead of him, focused on the number one priority of getting us out of here. 

The zombies behind us quickened their pace once they noticed their food was escaping, animalistic instincts kicking in to hunt down their prey. I swallowed hard as I realized that it wasn’t the typical behavior of an infected. From my observations within the past 10 months, the usual routine consisted of lazy attempts to chase any remaining human beings. The speed would remain the same, their eyes would be fixated on one target, and their thinking would be at or near one-dimensional. But these infected reacted to us escaping, changing their behavior almost instantly. It was almost like they could... think.

In no time we arrived at an emergency exit door, and with a swift kick from the mystery man, it flew open, the summer breeze and hot sun surrounding us and welcoming us in an instant. I was going to sigh with relief to celebrate our successful escape, but he continued to tug me forward, not allowing a single moment of rest. “This way,” he said as he pulled me. Unsure where we were going, I peered over his shoulder, seeing we were trailing the side of the store and approaching the very front entrance. Stray zombies followed us as we sped by them, joining the ranks of the larger group that was on our tail. 

Once we turned the corner, we stopped at a motorcycle, the very same bike I was gawking at before this whole ordeal. Connecting the dots together, I almost facepalmed myself. Of course, there is no way a clean and well-kept motorcycle was going to lay here abandoned, parked ideally in front of a grocery store for all to see. I took a mental note to be more wary of my surroundings. 

The man already retrieved his keys from the depths of his pockets, and with a twist and the sound of a starting engine, he hopped on, ready to speed away. 

“You coming?” He muttered without a glance. I responded by awkwardly attempting to sit on the seat, never having the experience of riding a motorcycle before. Straddling the seat behind him, I tried to avoid physically touching the stranger as much as possible. Thankfully, his protruding backpack did most fit the work for me, but I was still close enough to notice he smelled like a mix of clean laundry and sweat.

“I-I’m ready,” I called out, panic swallowing me as the zombies were mere feet away.

In an instant, the motorcycle lurched forward, and I yelped as my hands searched for anything to hold on to. Eventually, they found their spot clutching his backpack, and off we sped away, successfully escaping the horde of zombies.

...

_ Shit. _

I forgot my flamin’ hot Cheetos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip hot cheetos


End file.
